The present invention relates to a process for introduction of styrenes in the side chain of substituted aromatic compounds. More particularly, it is concerned with a process for introducing styrenes in the side chain of substituted aromatic compounds with high efficiency in the presence of a specific accelerator.
For introduction of styrenes in the side chain of substituted aromatic compounds, more specifically compounds having at least one hydrogen atom in the .alpha.-position of the side chain, such as cumene, ethylbenzene, and toluene, a method using metallic sodium and sodium isopropoxide has been known.
The above method, however, fails to introduce sytrenes in the side chain of substituted aromatic compounds with satisfactory results. Particularly in the reaction of cumene and styrene, the selectivity of the desired product (as determined based on styrene) is as low as 15%.
It has therefore been desired to develop a method whereby styrenes can be introduced in the side chain of substituted aromatic compounds with high conversion and high selectivity.